The Other Kuran
by newzealand gurl
Summary: A new boy has arrived at Cross Academy and has left many intrigued about who he is and where he came from. For some reason he has animosity towards Kaname and is very distant around Yuki. Who is he, and why does he look exactly like a male version of the late Juuri Kuran? ;) Imagine that Kokuyo (Cover pic) Looks more like Juuri please :)
1. Chapter 1

~Flashback 1 Start~

"Kaname nii-chan!" _A young boy with dark brown hair and red wine eyes looked up from his book, to look at the little boy with near black hair and crimson eyes. _"Yes Kokuyo? What is it?" "Will you play with me?" _The older of the two looked down at his younger sibling, feeling bad for what he was about to say when he saw the hopeful look in those crimson eyes. _"I'm sorry Kokuyo, I can't. I'm going to read to Yuki again." _Kokuyo scowled at the thought of his younger twin, but stopped when he saw the stern look in Kaname's eyes. Sighing, Kaname gently picked his little brother up and sat him on his lap. _"Kokuyo, why are you so annoyed about Yuki?" _He questioned as he looked into his sibling's blood red eyes. Pouting slightly, Kokuyo picked at his shirt and replied, _"Because." _Raising an eyebrow, Kaname questioned the small boy further and was surprised by the answer._ "Because nii-chan, Yuki is stealing you, kaa-san and tou-san away!" _As he explained his reason, Kokuyo's eyes began to tear up as he sniffled. _"When I try to get their attention, they tell me, 'Not now Kokuyo, we're busy with Yuki!' " _The tears began to fall from his crimson eyes and down his porcelain cheeks, as he turned his face away from Kaname's view. Kaname embraced the small boy tightly in his arms and whispered,_ "You should have told me earlier that you were sad, Kokuyo." _Raising his hand and gently wiping away the tears, Kaname stared into the bright red eyes of his brother and smiled softly._ "I promise, that I will never leave you or make you feel alone. And I will always be there to make you happy again. Ok?"

_Kokuyo stared at him for a moment or two, before tackling him out of his chair in a large hug._ "Thank you so much nii-chan! I promise that I will be by your side when you need it and love you even when I have a reason not to!" _Kokuyo exclaimed happily and nuzzled his head into Kaname's chest, smiling happily. Chuckling, Kaname stroked his brother's hair and stated, _"I'm sure you will Kokuyo. I'm sure you will."_  
_

~Flashback 1 End~

Bright red eyes were opened and full of anger, betrayal and unshed tears. "Dammit." The young man snarled out, wiping his eyes in clear anger. Taking a deep breath in and out, the young man brushed his messy, curly near black hair from his eyes. Smiling a bitter smile, the young man laughed and inwardly winced at the cold, emotionless noise it came out as. '_Well nii-chan. Since YOU didn't keep you're promise, it means that I don't have to keep mine.' _He thought darkly, as his new school came into view. "Oh yes." He drawled out, his eyes blazing with vengeance. "I wonder how surprised you will be when you see me again, _KANAME_. And see what you did to your little brother, Kokuyo Kuran." He whispered as the car stopped in front of the gates. The driver stepped out, opened the door and announced, "Kokuyo-san. We have arrived." Smiling softly, Kokuyo thanked him and stood out of the car and into the sun, staring at his new home. Smirking as he grasped his luggage, he walked through the gates and headed straight to the headmaster's home. _'This year will be an interesting one. I can feel it.' _He mentally whispered to himself, as the wind blew around him.

_**Sorry if it's crappy xC I hope that you like the idea though :D I've been wanting to write this for a while now and I hope that it's fine. Please R&R, maybe fav if you want, and send me some suggestions if you think that it could be better. That would be a HUGE help for me xD I will explain Kokuyo more better in later chapters and why he wants vengeance against Kaname. Oh, and if you guys are wondering about his name, it means 'Black Night'. :)**_

_**Kind Regards And Wishes **_

_**Newzealandgurl ^_^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_No Ones P.O.V _

"Zero, Yuki. A new student is arriving today." The pair looked at their adoptive father in surprise. It had been a very long time since a new student had come to the school. "Um, Headmaster?" Yuki asked, causing the man to perk up happily. "Yes my adorable daughter?" He replied in his usual chipper tone, causing an irk mark to appear on Zero's head. "Is the new student a human or..." Yuki glanced towards Zero, whose stare turned icy at the thought of what the student could be. "A vampire?" The headmaster's happy-go-lucky expression quickly turned serious at his adoptive daughter's question, shocking the two teenagers, "He is a human. However, he is also a vampire." Noticing their confused expressions, he sighed and gestured for them to sit down in front of his desk. Once they were seated, he began to explain the mysterious new student.

"His name," His rather dramatic pause caused Zero to roll his eyes, as Yuki held her breath at the suspense. "Is Kokuyo Kuran." The two's eyes widened, before Zero shot up to his feet and shouted at the headmaster. "That can't be possible! You AND Kuran told us that his family was dead!" Holding his hand up, clearly gesturing for Zero to be silent, the headmaster began to speak again. "It seems that Kokuyo had managed to escape from the murderers, however, he didn't leave as a vampire. Somehow, he became human yet retained his vampiric abilities." "Which dorm will he be staying-," "Does he still drink blood!" Zero demanded, standing up once more and was answered with a disapproving glare. "I don't need to. I can drink blood or eat human food." A soft voice answered from the room's entrance, causing the room's inhabitants to turn towards it. Standing in the doorway, was a young man with dark brown, near black, curly and messy hair and porcelain skin. His flawless skin tone made his bright crimson eyes stand out and shine with a supernatural light. All in all, he definitely had the unnatural beauty of a vampire, maybe more. But for some reason, the young man looked exactly like Yuki! _'So this,' _The headmaster thought, gazing at the young man before him with wonder. '_Is Kokuyo Kuran.' _

Zero was the first one to snap out of his trance and snarled, glaring daggers at Kokuyo. "Who the hell are you! And why do you look like Yuki!" Glancing disinterestedly at Yuki, Kokuyo turned his crimson gaze onto the enraged teen and grinned, revealing slightly sharp canines. "Well, I'm pretty sure that your headmaster already told you, Kiryu." Smirking at the older boy's flabbergasted gaze, he sauntered closer to him and purred into his ear. "I'm Kokuyo Kuran, pretty boy. Just so you know, you might be screaming my name soon enough." Winking flirtatiously, his hand gently smacked Zero's behind and laughed when the boy's face turned redder than a fire truck. Clearing his throat, the headmaster sent a warning glance towards the pureblood-turned-human, desperately holding in his laughter at his son's reaction. "Wh-What the hell was that for!" Zero exclaimed, after his face cooled down slightly. "Well if you must know, I don't like just boy's. I would have gone after her if she didn't look so much like me." Kokuyo stated, his expression now bored and disinterested. Zero glared at him and opened his mouth to reply, when the headmaster interrupted. "Well, why don't we give Kokuyo a chance to decide which dorm he will be staying in, hm?" Still glaring at the younger and shorter boy, Zero grudgingly sat down in his seat once more. "Now Kokuyo." Said boy looked towards the headmaster as he continued, "Do you wish to be in the Day Class, or the Night Class?" Kokuyo hesitated for a moment before answering, "I would like to be in the Day Class please."

Brushing some invisible lint from his new uniform, Kokuyo walked with Yuki and Zero towards the gates of The Moon Dormitory to keep away the fan-girls. "So, as a prefect what duties are there?" Kokuyo asked Zero, adjusting the band on his arm and smirked when he saw Zero look away from him blushing. "We need to patrol the school at night, make sure the girls don't get near the night class and a lot of other things." Yuki answered, smiling at the slightly older boy and was given a small one in return. "Thank you Yuki." Kokuyo replied softly, smiling gently at the girl. _'Even though nii-san left me alone for her... She's my twin. I can't bring myself to hate her for our brother's choice.' _

Once they reached the gates, Kokuyo was slightly overwhelmed by screams and squeals echoing through the air, from the girls swarming around the main gate. "Be careful." Jumping slightly, Kokuyo glanced up to see a smirking Zero, who added, "They smell fear." Before moving away to get the girls away from the gate. Pouting slightly, Kokuyo began to try and herd the girls to the sides of the footpath, when he heard Yuki shout out in pain. Turning around quickly, Kokuyo rushed to where he heard the pained shout and gently pulled Yuki up from the ground. "Are you alright, Yuki?" He asked worriedly, checking the girl over and sighed in relief when she assured him she was fine. Turning his gaze towards the girls, he narrowed his eyes and snarled out, "OI!" Jumping in surprise, all the girls turned towards him and began to whisper about him. Rolling his eyes, he grasped Yuki and pulled her towards him, shouting, "You should be ashamed of yourselves! This girl right here is trying to make sure that none of you hurt yourselves, yet you hurt her and act carefree about it!" The girls and Night Class stared at him in shock, while Zero stared at him, begrudgingly impressed.

"NOW HURRY THE FUCK UP AND GET INTO TWO GODDAMN LINES!" He snarled out, causing the girls to quickly obey his order and line up neatly on the sides of the pathway. Huffing slightly, Kokuyo turned back to Yuki and asked her, "Are you sure you're okay?" Nodding quickly, Yuki began to compliment him for his work, only to be ignored as he began to walk away from her. "You there. Stop." A familiar voice echoed, causing Kokuyo's eyes to widen in shock and his body to freeze on the spot. "Why are you ignoring her compliments? You just helped her, yet you brush her off like she's nothing." Turning his head slightly, Kokuyo glanced over his shoulder and grinned viciously when he realised who was questioning him. "You did the same to me a long time ago, Kaname nii-san." Kokuyo's tone became mocking when he turned back around to face them, his slightly long bangs shadowing his face. "I thought that you would have recognised me by now. Well I shouldn't be surprised." Flipping his bangs from his face, his crimson eyes filled with anger and hatred when they locked with shocked, red wine ones. "After all. You broke you're promise. So you shouldn't have cared about what happened to me." He spat out, before turning away and storming off. Kaname just stood there, staring after his little brother, who he thought to be dead. "Kuran, what's wrong?" Zero mocked, smirking at the pureblood and ignoring the glares from the Night Class students. "Didn't know you're little brother was here?" Yuki smacked his arm, glaring at him before apologising to Kaname. Instead of replying, Kaname walked away, his eyes glazed over as he began to walk to class.

_**There :) please R&R and tell me if you want it written differently. I will go into Kaname's reaction better in the next chapter.**  
_

_**Kind Regards/Wishes**_

_**Newzealandgurl :p**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Kaname's P.O.V _

"Kaname-Sama? Are you alright?" Glancing up at Takuma, I smiled tiredly and replied, "I'm fine Takuma. Just a bit shocked." He sighed and nodded in understanding. He turned his gaze towards the window and stared out at the Sun Dorms. "It's been such a long time... Hasn't it Kaname?" He asked, glancing back towards me, watching for my reaction. "To be honest Takuma... I want to be alone right now." I stated, ignoring his previous question. Nodding his head, Takuma walked back to his desk and sat down as the lesson began. I ran my fingers through my hair with a sigh, looking down at my desk. I closed my eyes and immediately saw the betrayal, anger and hatred in Kokuyo's crimson eyes, the image burned into my mind. It felt like it was only yesterday when I saw those eyes looking at me with adoration and childlike innocence. Now they stared at me with bitterness, sadness and a dark, deep rooted rage.

Sighing once more, I turned my head and stared out to the Sun Dorms. "Oh Kokuyo..." I murmured, my gaze never leaving the Sun Dorms. Closing my eyes, I felt my heart clench as his voice echoed through my mind. _'After all. You broke your promise. So you shouldn't have cared about what happened to me.' _Clenching my fist, I opened my eyes and noticed that Aido and Akatsuki were missing. Standing abruptly, I ignored the question's thrown my way as I slammed the door behind me. "How could you think I didn't care." I snarled under my breath, glaring at the Sun Dorms and swiftly began to walk, trying to pinpoint Hanabusa and Akatsuki's location. 'Maybe we should teach little brother what happens when we are angry...' My caged beast whispered, leering at the image it gave me as I tensed at the sight of Kokuyo trapped beneath me, glaring defiantly up at me.

Shaking my head, I ignored my beast's protests as I continued down the pathway and immediately stopped as the scent of blood filled the air. Tilting my head back, I sniffed the air a few times and my eyes widened when I realised who's scent it was. It smelt like Jasmine and a dense forest that had just experienced rain. This scent...

Was _Kokuyo's..._

**_Sooo sorry this chapter is short _ Dx I'm busy with my other stories and can't think of anything else to write for this one. But please still R&R :)_**

**_Kind Regards And Wishes,_**

**_Newzealandgurl_**


End file.
